Finally Found You
by cwhench
Summary: Nagkalayo man kami ni Rachel noong mga bata pa kami, alam ko na siya lang talaga ang mamahalin ko habang buhay. Tagalog Faberry fan fic para sa mga Faberry shippers out there! Try niyo basahin. I don't own Glee.


Finally Found You

"Ray, bakit? Ayaw kong mawalay sa'yo dahil mahal kita!" sabi ko sa kanaya at niyakap siya ng mahigpit na para bang di na bibitaw. Nandito kami ngayon sa tree house na gawa naming dalawa sa tulong ng mga papa ni Rachel.

Aalis na daw kasi siya next week, papuntang California para doon na mag-aral ng high school. Kaka-graduate lang kasi naming sa grade school at gusto ng mga papa niya na doon na siya mag-aral ng high school at kung tapos na siya, babalik siya rito upang maghanap ng trabaho. Pilit kung di maiyak dahil di ko gustong makita ako ni Rachel na umiiyak at baka sabihin niya na iyakin ako.

"Kailangan Quinnie. Alam kong mami-miss mo ako at mami-miss din kita ng sobra-sobra. At mahal din kita Quinn." Sagot niya sa'kin habang tumutulo ang kanyang mga luha. Di ko na mapigilang maiyak kaya hinayaan ko na lang ang sarili ko na umiyak na lang.

"Hindi mo naiintindihan! Mahal kita! Mahal kita higit pa sa kaibigan!" Sigaw ko sa kanya at ako'y dumuko. Ayan, nasabi ko na ang nararamdaman ko. Tapos, ano? Walang kumibo sa'ming dalawa. Tahimik ang kapaligiran at tila mga ibon lang na umaawit ang aming naririnig. Eto ang di ko gusto, ang di siya magsalita.

"Rach, please say something." Kabado kong pagpapakaawa sa kanya. I then looked at her and nakita kong parang mas lumakas ang agos ng kanyang mga luha. Bigla niya akong sinapak sa braso at pinagsusuntok ng malakas.

"Rach, sabi ko magsalita ka 'di ko sinabing go all ninja on me! Teka, teka! Arrraaayyyyy! Ui, tama na. Ang saaaaakkkkiiiiitttttttt!" I exclaimed at hinawakan ang kanyang mga kamay. Nagpumilit siyang makawala pero mahigpit ang pagkakahawak ko sa kanya. Ang lugkot niya ay napalitan ng galit.

"Ano ba problema mo't kalit ra man ka ug sumbag oi?!" Sabi ko using my Cebuano language. Tiningnan niya ko na para bang nanggaling sa ibang planeta.

"Ba't ngayon mo lang sinabi? Ngayong aalis na ako at matagal pang babalik dito?"

"Kay ngano? Nangutana ba diay ka?" I asked sarcastically. Alam kong di niya ito naiintindihan kaya tinaasan niya ako ng perfectly plucked kilay.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, huwag mo ako gamitan ng alien na lengwahe mo dahil di ko maintindihan!" she exclaimed and crossed her arms over her chest. Natawa ako dahil kahit nagagalit na ito si Rachel eh cute pa rin siya.

"Sabi ko bakit? Nagtanong ka ba?"

"Kailangan ko pa bang itanong?"

"Hindi pero, nahihiya kasi ako sabihin sa'yo eh." Sabi ko at umagikik. Nagalit pa ata siya lalo kasi parang may lumabas na usok sa kanyang ilong.

"Nahihiya your face! I've been waiting for you to say that to me kasi crush din kita dati pa noong ipinagtanggol mo ko doon sa mga mokong na classmate natin. You were and is still my knight in shining armor." Sabi niya with a dreamy look in her eyes kahit na medyo mapula pa ito sa kaiiyak kahapon pa.

Natawa ulit ako pero kinilig din kasi I feel honored that she considered me as her knight in shining armor.

"Unsaon man ni? Meron pa ba akong chance sa'yo Rach?" tanong ko sa kanya and I prayed to God na sana meron pa.

"Anong ibig sabihin ng 'unsaon man ni'?" tanong niya. Iniiwasan niya ba tanong ko?

"'Paano na 'to' ang ibig sabihin ng 'unsaon man ni'. Teka nga, answer my question first." Sabi ko at bigla ulit akong kinabahan kung ano ang isasagot niya.

"Oo."

"Oo as in, may chance na maging tayo?"

"Oo nga! Paulit-ulit lang?" She sarcastically said and both of us laughed. May pagka-makulit din to si Rachel minsan pero minsan din eh masyadong seryoso na di na natawa.

"Yes!" sabi ko at biglang sumayaw ng isang victory dance. Tinawanan niya lang ako and we spent the rest of the day just enjoying each other's company at sinusulit ang mga oras na natitira pa bago siya umalis.

_After 5 years_

Hay, salamat. Tapos na rin ako sa pag-aaral at may matinong trabaho. At paekstra-ekstra din sa isang photography studio kasi gusto ko din maging photographer besides owning a clothing line.

"Q, halika at may susunduin tayo ni Britt sa airport." Sabi ni Santana sa'kin while she dragged me out of the store.

"Teka muna! Oi, bitiwan mo muna ako. Walang magbabantay sa shop ko." sabi ko sa kanya habang nagpupumilit na makawala sa kanyang mahigpit na pagkakahawak.

"Dali na. Huwag mo yung pahintayin." Sabi niya sa'kin at pumasok muli ako sa loob.

"Kitty." Tawag ko sa aking assistant at nagmadali siyang pumunta sa desk ko.

"Yes po Ms. Fabray?" sagot niya ng may galang. Ngumiti ako sa kanya at nilingo-lingo ang aking ulo.

"Kitty, Quinn nalang itawag mo sa'kin. Matagal ko na itong sinasabi sa inyo ah?"

"Opo - Ay, Quinn po pala." She corrected herself as we both chuckled.

"Quinn, pag 'di ka pa lumabas diyan, pasasabugin ko itong store mo!" Banta ni Santana sa'kin.

"Kitty, ikaw muna bahala dito sa store kasi may susunduin daw kami sa airport. Babalik din ako pagkatapos. Okay?"

"Opo ma'am." Sagot niya at ngumiti sa akin ng malaki.

"Isama mo na rin si Marley sa pagbabantay mo para may kasama ka." Sabi ko at kinindatan siya. May gusto ata kasi si Kitty kay Marley kaya, why not?

"Ma'am…b-ba-bakit…"

"Alam ko may gusto ka sa kanya. Okay lang kasi naranasan ko na din ang ganyang sitwasyon." Sabi ko ng maalala si Rachel. Sana magkita ulit kami noh?

"Quinn, you've got ten seconds!" banta ulit ni Santana. I rolled my eyes at ngumiti ulit kay Kitty.

"Mamaya ko nalang itutuloy itong istoryang ito, okay? Ikaw na bahala dito. Bye!" sabi ko at kinuha ang aking hoodie at susi and waved goodbye to Kitty. She then waved back at ako'y lumabas bago pa magwala si Santana.

"Tara na! Tagal mo." Biro ko pa sa kanya ng makalabas na kami. She scowled at me and I chuckled.

"Ikaw kaya ang matagal!" Sabi niya at binuksan ang pintuan ng kotse at pumasok. Pumasok na din ako sa passenger seat sa harap.

"Asan si Britt?" tanong ko. Biglang may kumaluskos sa likod and Brittany suddenly appeared.

"Ay, kabayo!" I exclaimed dahil hello, nagulat kaya ako! Biglang nagtawanan ang dalawang lovebirds at pinaandar na ni Santana ang sasakyan at nag-drive patungong airport.

"San, nakita mo yung mukha ni Q? Hahaha nakakatawa!" sabi ni Brittany habang tumatawa sila ni Santana.

"Sana ni-record natin yun Britt." Santana suggested. I then pouted and stuck my tongue out at them.

"Sige, pagtulungan niyo ako. Makakabawi din ako." I threatened them at tumawa pa sila lalo. Nagpatuloy pa 'to ng five minutes tapos biglang napunta ang usapan sa ghost stories.

"The Face ang title." Sabi ko sa kanilang dalawa ng nag-dri-drive pa kami patungong airport. Kinilabutan na agad si Brittany at nanginig na siya konti.

"Kayo nalang mag-search kasi nakakapagod i-narrate." Sabi ko at tumango.

"Pambihira ka naman Quinn! Tapos na kami ni Britt mag-share tapos ikaw, ipapa-research mo pa sa 'min?" Inis na sabi ni Santana. Brittany giggled and watched the two of us bicker at each other.

"Kaybaw biya kang naa si Brittany. Maayo man tung imo kay di kaayo hadlok unya di kaayo luod." Sabi ko kay Santana. Tumango siya sa'kin at ngumiti.

"Bitaw pud. Sige, ako nalang mubasa adto. Unsa diay about?" tanong niya sa'kin. Oo, alam ni Santana magsalita ng Cebuano kasi tinuruan ko konti. Ewan ko saan pa niya narinig tong iba pang mga Visayan terms.

" sa Creepypasta ha? Daghan pa sila adto pero ayaw lang jud ipakita ni Brittany kay hadlok. Unya basin di na siya katog." I said. Tumango si Santana and I looked over at Brittany.

"Tagalog pa ba iyang lengwahe na ginagamit niyo?" Tanong niya sa'kin habang nakakunot ang kanyang noo.

"Nandito na tayo!" Sabi ni Santana. Save by the bell! Well, hindi exactly bell pero at least, save ako.

"Sino ba susunduin natin dito?" Tanong ko kasi nakalimutan kong itanong kanina.

"Si-" Sabi ni Brittany kaso bigla siyang hinalikan ni Santana sa labi, preventing her from saying the name.

"Ui, huwag dito guys. May susunduin tayo diba?" I reminded them kasi may mga tao na na tumitingin sa kanila. Santana pulled away and whispered something at Brittany ears which made her sad but then after she smiled and nodded.

"Nandito na ba siya?" Tanong ko. Sino ba kasi itong misteryosong taong ito?

"Ayun yung airplane oh. On time pala tayo kaya ayos!" Santana said at hinawakan ang kamay ni Brittany. Ngumiti si Brittany at namula ng konti. Who would think Santana would be head over hills na pala kay Brittany?

"Ayan na San. Nandiyan na siya!" Excited na sabi ni Brittany. Ngumiti lang si Santana at ako ay parang naging third wheel. Saan ka na ba kasi Rach? Twenty minutes have passed at sa wakas ay nagsilabasan na ang mga pasahero ng airplane na kala-landing lang.

"Kita mo na siya Britt?" Tanong ni Santana while she stands on her tippy-toes scanning the crowd for someone. Ganon din ang ginawa ni Brittany except hindi siya tumayo on her tippy-toes. At ako naman eh tumitingin lang sa mga taong nagsisilabasan.

"Wala pa eh. Ikaw?"

"Wala rin."

"Ikaw Quinn?"

"Eh di ko naman alam kung sino ang hinahanap eh." I reminded them. Tumawa silang dalawa at nagpatuloy sa paghahanap sa misteryosong taong ito.

"Ayan na siya!" Brittany screamed and started squealing. Natuwa naman si Santana dahil sa pagdating niya at sa pagiging excited ni Brittany.

"Sino ba kasi yan at-"Bigla akong natulala sa aking nakita. Ayan siya, suot niya ang hoodie na padala ko sa kanya bago siya umalis. Pagbigay ko kasi sa kanya ng hoodie eh masyadong malaki at maluwag kaya hanggang ngayon eh kasya pa rin sa kanya. At hindi siya nagbago. Siya pa rin ang cute, maganda at Rachel Barbra Berry na kilala ko.

"Alam kong kilala mo siya Q. So, ano pa hinihintay mo? Get your butt in there and go get your girl!" Sabi ni Santana sa'kin habang binibigyan ako ng bone-crushing hug. Natawa ako kasi di niya nakalimutan na may something ako kay Rachel dati pa.

"Go Quinn. Go get your girl!" Cheer naman ni Brittany sa'kin. Kaya pala nila ako sinama dito sa airport eh dahil surpresa pala ito. Di na ako umikot pa sa dulo ng railing at tumalon ako over sa harang patungo kay Rachel.

"Rachel!" Sigaw ko ng hinanap ko siya. I scanned the crowd of people but noticed na nawala na lang siya bigla. Nandito lang siya kanina ah?

"Buti nakarating ka. Akala ko nakalimutan mo na ako." May biglang bumulong sa akin. And I know it by heart na siya ito. I turned around and came face to face with her. We both smiled at nagtitigan kaming dalawa. Nakalimutan na namin kung asan kami. She gave me a bone-crushing hug and I hugged back.

"Magagawa ko bang kalimutan ang isang katulad mo?" sabi ko sa kanya at tumitig sa kanyang chocolate brown eyes. Tumitig din siya sa'kin at ngumiti.

"Ikaw lang ang makakasagot niyan." Sabi niya at ginawa niya ang di ko inaasahang gagawin niya. Hinalikan niya ako at nagulat ako kasi well, I'm not expecting this would happen today. I then kissed her back and we just stayed like that for some seconds or maybe a minute before we both pulled back.

"So, ano ibig sabihin nito?" Tanong ko sa kanya. She smiled at me and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Tayo na." Sagot niya. Ngumiti ako ng malaki at tinanong ulit siya.

"Tayo na?"

"Oo nga. Paulit-ulit ka naman eh." She playfully said. Tumawa kaming dalawa at niyakap ko ulit siya.

"Miss na miss na miss na miss kita Rach."

"Miss din kita ng sobra Quinnie."

"So, tapos na ba kayong dalawa diyan?" Tanong ni Santana ng pumunta sila sa amin para maggroup-hug. We then shared hugs with Rachel at kinuha namin ang luggage niya, siyempre ako ang nagdala, at pumunta sa sasakyan ni Santana.

"Quinn, doon ko kayo ibababa sa store tapos ikaw na bahala kay Rachel, okay? At alagaan mo siya. Sabihin mo lang kapag kailangan niyo ni Rachel ng tulong namin ni Britt." Sabi ni Santana. Nagulat kaming lahat kasi biglang bumait ang dati'y masungit.

"Okay!" sabi ko. Excited na ako pero pinigilan ko lang para di ako mapagkamalang obsessed dito kay Rachel. We then talked along our way home at si Brittany, lagi siyang natawa kaya tawa din kami ng tawa. Nang makarating na kami sa store, nagpaalam na sina Santana at Brittany at kami nalang dalawa ang naiwan.

"Imuha ni nga shop?" Tanong niya bigla. Holy shmankees! Bakit marunong na siyang magsalita ng Cebuano?

"Teka, paano…sino…kailan…?" Tanong ko bigla. She giggled and smiled at me.

"Nag-aral ako para maintindihan kita at maka-communicate ako sayo." Sabi niya at umagikik.

"Ui…cheesy." Kitty and Marley sing-song. Di ko namalayan na nasa pintuan na pala silang dalawa. The two of them giggled again and smiled.

"Oo. Nganu man?" tanong ko sa kanya at ngumiti ng malaki na abot sa tainga.

"Impressive. Ito lang ba ang pinagkakaabalahan mo?"

"Minsan, paekstra-ekstra sa isang photography studio. Eh ikaw?"

"Nasa broadway na ako. Tapos ume-ekstra din sa isang restaurant bilang waitress." Sabi niya sa akin at ngumiti.

"Halika at pumasok ka muna. I'm sure pagod ka sa biyahe mo." Sabi ko at kami'y pumasok na sinalubong naman ni Marley at Kitty. Kitty then smirked at me and Marley just smiled at us and winked.

"Goodmorning ma'am. Please take a sit and we will bring you some water shortly." Sabi ni Kitty at pumunta sa kitchen sa taas. Apartment ko kasi ang nasa taas kaya may kitchen.

"Rach, diyan ka muna. Kukunan lang kita ng makakain." Sabi ko naman at sinundan si Kitty sa taas. Tumango at ngumiti lang si Rachel at kinausap si Marley ng paupuin niya ito sa tabi niya.

"Ma'am, siya ba yung special someone na sinabi mo kanina? Kasi ma'am, nag-iba yung aura mo ngayon. Parang lalo ka pang sumaya! And I'm haapy for you two ma'am." Sabi niya at umagikik na para bang nanonood ng isang chick flick.

"Oo, siya nga. At masaya ako't I finally found her after all these years!" I exclaimed and we both laughed.

"Well, good luck sa inyo ni Marley ha? You two would make a cute and awesome couple!" sabi ko sa kanya and patted her back. She nodded and smiled at me.

"Thank you po. Kayo din ma'am!" Sabi niya. I then gave her a nod, kinuha ang sandwich na lunch ko at bumaba na para pakainin si Rachel. Naramdaman kong sumunod si Kitty pababa para ibigay ang tubig. I then walked towards Rachel and sat down beside her and handed her the sandwich.

"Sorry ito lang. Nakalimutan ko mag-grocery kahapon at di mo sinabi na dadating ka pala ngayon."

"Okay lang. Salamat pala ha?" sabi niya at binigyan ulit ako ng hug. The smell of her hair is still the same kahit ilang taon na ang lumipas.

"It's fine but, we need to catch up though."

"Mamaya nalang yan." Sabi niya at hinalikan ako ulit. It caught me off guard pero I responded back. I then heard some 'Aww' and 'Ayie' on the background and naramdaman kong supportive talaga mga employees ko. Oo, I really finally found her.

Sa mga hindi naintindihan ang Cebuano language/Visayan words, ito po ang meaning:

(Ang nasa loob ng quotation marks "" ay ang tagalong/Filipino version)

- kalit ra man ka ug sumbag oi! – "bigla ka nalang nanuntok oi!"

- Kaybaw biya kang naa si Brittany. Maayo man tung imo kay di kaayo hadlok unya di kaayo luod. – "Alam mo namang nandiyan si Brittany. Mabuti nga yung sa'yo eh di masyadong nakakatakot at di din masyado nakakadiri."

- Bitaw pud. Sige, ako nalang mubasa adto. Unsa diay about? – "Oo nga naman. Sige, ako nalang ang magbabasa nun. Tungkol ba iyon saan?"

- sa Creepypasta ha? Daghan pa sila adto pero ayaw lang jud ipakita ni Brittany kay hadlok. Unya basin di na siya katog. – "Basta. Doon sa Creepypasta ha? Marami pa'ng ganyan doon pero huwag na huwag mung ipakita iyon kay Brittany kasi nakakatakot. At tsaka, baka di na yan siya makatulog. "

- Imuha ni nga shop? – "Sa'yo tong shop na ito?"

- Oo. Nganu man? – "Oo. Bakit?"

Sorry for the mistakes, if ever. Please review. Tell me if you liked it or not or what should I improve and all. Thanks. =)


End file.
